If You're Not The One
by Paris Marriott
Summary: Songfic-Two friends look back on their relationship. Spacing is messed up, I'm sorry in advance!


A/N: Had this songfic stuck in my head, so I just had to write it. Kind of  
based on Holiday, but with some of my own twists  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
Caitlin Ryan stood in Snake and Spike Simpson's living room, which was  
lavishly decorated for Christmas and sighed. It killed her inside to see  
her former boyfriend Joey Jeremiah with his new girlfriend Sydney. She  
always thought that they would end up back together, but now it seemed  
impossible. Yet, everytime she was with him, she felt so happy, so  
complete. It was like they were two peas in a pod, so compatible, yet they  
were not together. She watched in jealousy as the couple kissed, wishing  
for the millionth time since she arrived that she was the one kissing Joey.  
As hurt as she was, she still took comfort in knowing they had a special  
bond, and didn't know if she could ever survive without him in her life.  
  
I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
Joey glanced at Caitlin, noticing how sad the woman looked, despite  
the fact that it was supposed to be one of the happiest times of the year.  
Although he was with Sydney, he knew in his heart that he was truly meant  
to spend his life with Caitlin, for she had been the best thing that ever  
happened to him. If only he hadn't screwed up back in high school, then the  
two would be spending their lives together. Even after eleven years, he  
still had that special connection with her, and only hoped that one day  
they would end up together.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
As much as he loved her though, he kept turning to other women, since  
he kept thinking that she would never take him back. He assumed that she  
only considered him friends, so he tried moving on by dating Sydney. But  
Joey knew he was meant to be with Caitlin. If only he knew how to get back  
with her, how to make her happy. Joey sighed, taking one last look at the  
tree he was helping Snake put up. "There had to be a way," he thought.  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
Later that night, Caitlin lay in her bed, crying as she thought over the  
events of the night. She didn't need Joey, for he seemed to be doing fine  
without her. So why was it driving her crazy? Why was she dreaming of being  
his wife and starting a family with him? It made absolutely no sense, but  
it was a feeling she couldn't get rid of. Turning off the light, she lay in  
her bed, trying to get some sleep.  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
About a week after that day at the Simpsons', Caitlin received a job  
offer in Toronto, allowing her to have her show in syndication, something  
she always wanted, because it meant more money, and more publicity. Once  
she found out, she ran to Joey's, excited to tell him the news.  
Unfortunately, Sydney had answered the door, coldly telling her that Joey  
didn't love her and that she should stay out of their lives forever.  
Crying, Caitlin turned away, knowing that things were officially over  
between her and Joey, even though she wanted to spend the rest of her life  
with him. "It's too late,' she thought as she left for the airport.  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
Joey came home from work, where he found Sydney waiting for him. After  
greeting her, he asked if there were any messages for him. She had told him  
that Caitlin stopped by, and she told her to leave because she was tired of  
her constant presence. At that, Joey blew up, kicking Sydney out of the  
house and telling her that they were over. He didn't expect to react that  
way, but then it hit him. He was still in love with Caitlin. In his heart  
he had always known, but now he was finally able to admit it to himself.  
But he had to act fast, and hoped it wouldn't be too late for him to fix  
things. Gathering the kids, he sped off to the airport, hoping the plane  
was still there.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms  
  
Caitlin sat in her seat, waiting for the plan to take off. She didn't  
want to leave her life behind, but there was nothing else she could do. She  
had no chance with Joey, and she would be a fool to stay. She was about to  
take out a book when she heard her cell phone ring.  
  
"Caitlin look out the window," the voice said. She turned around and  
saw Joey, Craig and Angie waving. Overjoyed, she gathered her belongings  
and went to greet them. She heard Joey tell Craig to get Angie some ice  
cream and then turn to her and finally say the words she wanted to hear for  
so long. "I love you Caitlin, I want to be with you." Joey then gently  
placed his lips on hers, kissing her the way he did all those years ago in  
high school. She smiled to herself when she noticed Craig and Angie  
watching, both smiling with ice cream smeared faces. Life was finally  
perfect.  
  
A/N: this was bugging me, I had to write it. Please r/r but if you can't  
say something nice, don't say it at all. Also, please r/r my other fics!  
Thanks and happy new year! 


End file.
